


穿过幽暗的岁月

by WrenKawaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenKawaii/pseuds/WrenKawaii
Summary: 原著向，假设小迪自爆后没死。以第四次忍界大战为线索，节奏比较快，bug也很多，写的很啰嗦，总之只是一个尝试，里面包含了很多我自己对角色，以及对这两个人关系的理解。阅读愉快！
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, トビデイ - Relationship, 带迪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	穿过幽暗的岁月

（一）

“琳。”  
这声呼唤太过真实，以至于宇智波带土在惊醒的一瞬间以为自己真的将它说了出来——尽管身边一直都空无一人，说梦话对于他来说也还是个不小的坏习惯。挣扎着撑开眼皮，昏暗的天花板，蒙蒙亮的天色，逼仄的房间，奋力跳动的心脏。他还活着。  
其实他早该习惯噩梦了，毕竟能睡着已经是奢侈，那些缠绕在梦里的令人窒息的巨石，闪电，鲜血还有墓碑前的百合花，只是换取睡眠的一点小小代价而已。  
大脑迅速开始运作，原本他打算先搞清楚自己在哪儿，昨天干了什么今天又打算去干什么，可第一个冲进脑子里的词汇，居然是——  
金色。  
金色的发丝。长得快垂到了蝴蝶骨，很亮，握在手里厚厚的一把，抓上去还有些细软，由此可知它们的主人应该是个健康又有灵气的小家伙。每次从那人的背后把它们一把拢住的时候，他都舍不得往下扯，怕一不小心就连头发带头皮全都扯伤，不过头发的主人虽然总是浑身带刺，却很聪明，只要感觉到他抓住了那把头发，就心领神会地顺势献出脖子，方便他在那紧绷的胸膛上咬出几个吻痕来。  
通常当他醒过来，微微侧头就会看到那片金黄色安然地铺在枕边。那个小鬼年纪不大，几乎没什么斜方肌，赏心悦目的直角肩上黏着几缕发丝，剩下的都堆在脖颈下，切割出一条斜斜的弧线。照例还是背对着他，每次快结束的时候都是那样：先是贴着他的下巴低吟，骂着，也求着饶，让他慢一点轻一点，那双颇有几分力道的细胳膊像在打架似的勒着他的脖子。然后随着他幅度更大的几下谢幕的动作，比傀儡还僵硬的身体松软下来——做完了。  
除了最开始的那几次，熟练之后他通常会开几句玩笑，说前辈今天挺主动，或者新换的沐浴露很好闻，小鬼听到之后会立马红着脸咬牙蹬开他，有时候还趁乱摸摸他的后颈和脸，然后兀自翻过身，胡乱扯过不知道是谁的晓袍掩住身体中间，直到天亮前都不会理他。  
他身上一般也会盖着点东西，都是那孩子半夜醒过来的时候给他的作为“前辈”的关怀——明明是组织里年纪最小的，在自己面前也会尽职尽责地做好一个前辈，与其说是稚嫩，带土更愿意将其视作“纯粹”。晓组织的人都有着自己的目的，虽说实力强劲可各有各的不好牵制的地方，只有这个艺术家，浑身只闪耀着艺术理想的光芒。他是最干净的。  
想他了吗？——开什么玩笑，棋子而已。  
“迪达拉。”  
他张开嘴，可像是怕被人听到似的，没叫出声。天亮了，他还有很重要的事要做。  
密室里，宇智波佐助已经醒了，和鼬的一场大战让他伤敌一千自损八百，浑身上下缠满了绷带。大概是师徒相像的缘故，那副孱弱的神态和以前的卡卡西几乎如出一辙，就算是在虚弱的时候也要摆出一点高傲的架势来，有趣。他从黑暗里慢慢走出来，故意放大了脚步声，不想这么快就吓到这个小屁孩。  
“已经给你包扎好了伤口。你赢了。”  
佐助的眼神有些恍惚，大概是这会儿才回过神。“但你也受了不小的伤害，还是不要勉强起来比较好——我们曾经见过的，不过之前是作为敌人罢了。”  
什么时候见过的？自然是那天和迪达拉一起与他狭路相逢的时候了，都说爱屋及乌，迪达拉那傻小子倒是也恨屋及乌，既然把打败鼬作为人生的第一奋斗目标，又怎么会放过他的亲弟弟佐助呢？现在要是让他知道佐助不仅没死，还反过来把他的人生目标给干掉了，估计又要气得跳脚了吧？  
佐助缓缓往墙上靠了几分，小心地预判着面前这个面具男的来意。那场激战实在是难忘，他险些就被迪达拉炸死，回想起那只巨大的、通体发着白光的太阳神塔，一直到现在都还心有余悸。  
“迪达拉的事情，你可以不用在意。”带土脑子里再次闪过一缕金黄。“我不是你的敌人。”  
他开始给佐助讲鼬、斑的故事，本来一切都很顺利，尤其是讲到鼬是如何大义灭亲却不舍得他这个弟弟，是如何煞费苦心牺牲自己的一切来保护他的时候，看着佐助惊得失了神的样子，他甚至在面具下讽刺地勾起了嘴角。可是他渐渐发觉，好像是……之前的哪句话说得不太顺意，有根刺卡在了喉咙里，让他讲得口干舌燥，索然无味，恨不得一脚踹飞这个婆婆妈妈的小子让他赶快接受现实，然后早点答应把八尾给他绑回来。  
成功把佐助收入麾下后，绝似乎看出来了一点什么：“你好像心不在焉的。”  
“可能是演技还需要练习。”带土试图嘲讽一下自己，他想回雨隐村，捕获九尾的任务落在了佩恩身上，他有些不放心。  
“第一次听说宇智波带土居然对自己的演技缺乏自信。”绝幽幽地说。  
雨隐村。迪达拉的住处有股很熟悉的味道，好像就是他头发上的一种微妙的香味，有点像兑过水的樱花酒。常年在外执行任务，大家其实都疏于打理自己，条件也不允许。所以带土更愿意相信那不是什么洗发水的功劳，而是迪达拉自己的味道。  
艺术家的房间不算整洁，但因为东西不多，所以也能看的下去，桌上摆着一些黏土捏的小玩意儿，榻榻米上还揉着一团被子，不知道是什么时候留下的，窗外是雨隐村的特色——永远也下不累的雨。  
他想去把窗子关上，照这样下去，屋里的被子和桌上的东西迟早都要湿得一干二净，可明明手都放在了窗棂上，一个事实就像那块曾经压塌他半个身子的巨石一样猛地砸中了他，砸得他眼冒金星，砸得他有好几秒种居然喘不过气来。  
迪达拉死了。  
那为什么还要为他关窗呢？  
“迪达拉的事情你可以不用在意”，佐助当然不用在意了，那你呢？  
桌上是一个还未完成的小人，和其他那几个故意捏的圆润可爱的不同，这个好像格外写实。身体只完成了一小部分，长胳膊长腿，右侧手臂上的肌肉线条纤毫毕现，脸部和头发都已经做好了，眉眼板正，带着几分笑意，但很特别的是，右侧的脸颊上精细地刻着一道一道波纹状的疤痕。捏的是带土。  
以前的那些夜晚，他虽然会摘面具但从不开灯，这大部分应该是那小子靠用手摸猜出来的，和自己大概有八分像，另外两分不像是因为真正的带土不爱笑——“不愧是艺术家”。  
黏土因为失去了主人的查克拉早就风干了，变成了类似于干粘土一样的脆脆的手感，又因为漏进来的雨，表层泛起潮湿，格外脆弱，带土已经尽力轻拿轻放，却还是不小心把胸膛上还有些模糊的肌肉线条给刮坏了一点。他尽量忽略那个位置正好是心脏，长门，他是来找长门的——实在不应该在这里逗留这么久。  
可就在带土拉开门的一瞬间，一个黑影扑在了他怀里。  
天哪还活着？！  
第一反应是喜悦的，是种从未体验过的、失而复得的喜悦，他不用换搭档了，那枚玉字戒指不知道被他扔在了哪个角落里，可以再去找找。这个小鬼，玩艺术玩得也太脱了！找机会要好好教育一下，不过现在可以暂时放过，活着就好，活着就好。  
可很快他发现自己高兴得太早了，这个黑影几乎没有什么重量可言，轻飘飘地像是个纸糊的人形玩偶，面目全非，身上只挂着几块衣服烧焦后的残片，甚至没有任何称得上是皮肤和血肉的东西，肉眼可见的只有密密麻麻的黑色血管组织起来的肢体和躯干，血管稍微稀疏一点的地方几乎都是透明的，感受不到心跳、呼吸，事实上从接住这片轻飘飘的黑影开始就没见他再动弹过。  
带土把他抱进了屋子里，轻放在榻榻米上，这才腾出手扔掉了面具，揉了揉眉心，试着平复了一下那种突然惊起又一下子被浇灭的喜悦，脱下手套摸了摸这个人的脸，是一种类似于皮肤烧焦了的质感，而且是凉的。眼睛——如果那里还能叫做眼睛的话，那个地方紧闭着，曾经是鼻子的那个位置也感受不到任何气息。俯下身侧趴在他的胸膛上，却只能听到自己正在狂乱跳动的心跳，整个房间都只剩下了他的心跳声。没救了。  
带土站了起来，凝视着他，准备直接用空间忍术离开，可他注意到了那头蒙上了一层灰色的金发，被烧焦了不少地方，没有了以前的那份光泽，了无生气，像把稻草似的披散开。他又重新跪坐下来，想帮他理理头发——只是理理头发就好。抬起他的脑袋，把他纠缠一团的发丝简单地理顺一些，铺在后脑勺上，再放下，令人欣慰的是这只成天装着艺术的小脑袋倒没轻多少，顺着后脑勺，手就滑到了脖颈处，就在这个时候，他的右手大拇指感觉到了一丝细微的脉动。  
“前辈？”  
阿飞脱口而出。

（二）  
大概还活着吧？嗯。  
起初迪达拉的世界只能感受到一个字。痛。  
比断胳膊断腿还要痛上至少一百倍，就好像被浸泡在了硫酸里，全身的血肉都被活生生地溶解吞噬，只剩下了一副不知道是什么东西组成的脆弱的框架支撑着。慢慢的，这种刺痛变成肌体生长的痒痛，身体像是一棵在森林大火里幸存下来的树，在蓬勃地伸展新的枝叶。  
这种钻心的痒痛消失后，他开始躺得腰酸屁股痛——能感觉到腰酸或许是一件好事，试图活动身体，却发现自己浑身无力像个植物人。直到有一天他终于捕捉到体内有一丝查克拉在流动的痕迹，之前的那么长时间里，他的身体就像个竹篾编的足球，到处都是缝隙，查克拉好不容易聚集起来又马上漏走，令人气馁也十分恼火。  
也就是在那天，他被搬动了一下。  
一个人十分熟练地跪坐在他身旁，把他上半身扶起来靠在肩膀上，他迫不及待地想伸个懒腰，但最后估计顶多动弹了一下手指尖，因为他听见一个低迷的嗓音说：  
“你想自己端着喝么？”废话，那也得端的起来才行，嗯。  
一只小木勺抵住他的牙关，温苦的药味袭来，嘴巴接触到液体似乎是上辈子的事了，迪达拉的喉咙开始下意识地吞咽，可牙齿却很难多张开一点点。“张嘴。”药汁顺着下巴流了下去，这人好像不是很有耐心，拜托，对病人多一点温柔好吗——左右脸颊被一只手有力地捏住并发力，下颌被稳稳地往下挤压着扳开了，就是力气大了点，两只手指移开后，原处还有些隐隐的痛。或许是身体没有恢复，他对疼痛异常敏感。  
乖乖地喝完了药，那人却没立马把他放下，而是帮他擦了擦漫延到了下巴和脖子上的汤药，还算贴心。只是那双手好像和阿飞一样也带着手套，摩擦着脸颊时好像有种熟悉的触感。  
阿飞，还不知道他是生是死。他看起来那么菜，但是关键时候也从未被伤到过分毫，希望这次也能逃过一劫吧——至于宇智波佐助，哼，肯定是灰飞烟灭喽。  
想到这里，迪达拉依旧还靠在那人的肩膀上，虽然自己睁不开眼睛，但能感觉到那人一直在看着他，然后……事情逐渐往失控的方向发展去了……喂喂喂！干什么？！干什么？离我远点！趁人之危吗？救了我就可以占我便宜了吗？阿飞呢！  
嘴唇凑过来，犹豫了一下还是贴住了自己，没有其他任何动作，只是蜻蜓点水似的贴了一下。迪达拉的大脑疯狂地指挥着身体想要动起来，踢开这个无耻的家伙然后炸他一顿，可是身体没反应，动不了，只有嘴唇似乎颤抖了两下，看起来不像是拒绝倒像是继续索吻了。  
果然！那混蛋第二次靠过来，这次颇有礼貌地帮他舔净了唇上剩余的汤药，“的确苦得有点夸张，你不觉得么？”是吗？可能是感官还没有完全恢复，也可能是自己实在太渴了。迪达拉这样想着，还是没有放弃发动自己丝毫不听话的四肢。  
“看起来刺激还不够。”嘴巴被第三次覆盖住之后他突然发现自己可以大幅度呼吸了，嗅觉味觉一下子通了车，嘴里苦得让人咬牙切齿，可他也欣慰地察觉到正在吻自己的人就是阿飞——是他的气味。这个混蛋。  
查克拉很快在身体的各处充盈起来，激荡着，迪达拉像是被解了冻似的一步步夺回了对自己身体的控制权，首先他成功地抬起了手臂（胜利的一大步），艰难跋涉到阿飞的脸庞附近，一鼓作气抚摸住，往自己的方向拢了拢，如他所愿，吻更深了几分。他微启牙关放阿飞的舌头进来，嘴里的苦味却因为有其他人的参与而变得更清晰了些，甚至有些倒胃，可还没来得及推开，他却发现自己饿了。  
“前辈想吃什么？”带土把已经在恢复边缘的迪达拉扶着躺好，一想到刚才自己这一番操作和王子吻醒白雪公主颇有点异曲同工之处，就觉得滑稽的很。这个苍白的小孩不安地摆着头，正在努力地睁开眼睛，两扇睫毛轻微地震颤着，似乎在为接下来的大动作蓄力，然后三、二、一，眼睛睁开了，瞳孔大得有些吓人，然后很快地眨了两下，眼球往周围转了转，确认周围环境的确是安全的，才一边继续眨眼，一边把目光聚焦到他脸上。  
“阿飞？”  
“啊——前辈想吃我？”他用的是阿飞的语气，嘴角十分不听话地一直往上扬着。  
“你是阿飞？”面容憔悴的小病人头一次对他的玩笑话置若罔闻。  
失忆了？带土正奇怪着，想有机会再找药师兜来问问清楚，可下巴却被迪达拉捏住了，认真揣摩了一下对方诧异的眼神之后，他突然回过神来。  
该死，忘了戴面具。  
“前辈这样看着我我要不好意思啦。”  
“……”迪达拉想笑，又往下撇了撇嘴憋住了，松开手任由胳膊砸在被子上，“和我想象中的差不多。”  
“看来前辈是有点失望了？哎，真是伤心……”  
“没有……”他不适应地捏着手掌心，没心思讨论阿飞的长相——新恢复的手掌上光秃秃的，没有长出嘴巴。  
“前辈放心，待会药师兜会来的，是他救了你。”带土站起身，木叶正打得如火如荼，既然动静已经闹出来了，这么大的热闹不去看看实在是可惜，他捡起从一进门就被自己扔在地上的面具戴好，“搭档病着，我只能单独行动啦，前辈好好休息，有时间再来看你哦！”他手舞足蹈地和迪达拉挥手道别。  
“喂。”  
“怎么了前辈？”  
“你这家伙，小心点。”  
药师兜有一条戏很多的白蛇。  
他脸色惨白，披着红色的斗篷和兜帽，长着一双蛇一样妖冶细长的眼睛，颧骨上爬着几道裂痕，要不是戴着一副读书人的眼镜，看上去就活脱脱是个蛇妖了。他（和他的蛇）慢步飘到迪达拉身边，俯视着打量了他一下。“现在感觉怎么样？”  
迪达拉的直觉告诉他，这不是个什么好人。  
“真是没礼貌的小子。”兜眯了眯眼睛，却依旧带着笑容。“就算你不管是谁治好了你，难道也不管是谁把你从爆炸中心的那个大坑里挖出来，送到阿飞身边来的？”  
“你？”  
“原本我在搜集尸体，可是发现你还有一口气。顺手治好你也只是——多送了个人情。”  
“条件呢？”  
“宇智波佐助。”  
迪达拉没有兜想象中的那么惊讶，也许他内心早就料到，那场他自认为惊天地泣鬼神的穷极艺术其实是一场徒劳，他没能为自己的艺术献身，宇智波佐助也没死，算那家伙命大，且看着吧，日子还长，终有一天他会创造出更灿烂的艺术来击败他们哥俩的。  
迪达拉挣扎着坐了起来，这几个星期滴水未进，可摆在小木几上的清粥他瞧也没瞧一眼。手上的嘴原本就属于血继限界，画出咒印应该就能长回来。他颤颤巍巍地咬破了右手大拇指，却听到兜的提醒：“你才醒过来，确定承受得了么？”  
他知道，会很痛。  
有些生疏地调动查克拉，在手掌心画下上半部分的咒印，很快，开始起作用了，手开始颤抖，然后蔓延到整只胳膊，他把身体蜷缩起来，手掌摊开放在膝盖上，狠心地画出了下半部分，“唔……！”钻心的疼痛让他咬着被子喊了出来，“咱们聊聊天怎么样？就当转移注意力了。”兜看着他这幅自讨苦吃的样子，笑了。  
“迪达拉，你很不同。”  
兜在叫他的名字的时候会刻意把第一个音节读的很重，听上去抑扬顿挫，好似和他很亲密的样子。“在那么多s级忍者和影级忍者里，我从未见过你这样的小孩。”  
“废话……真多……”在这种强度的疼痛下，迪达拉除了嘴硬之外已经发挥不出什么了。  
“无忧无虑长大，天赋异禀，小小年纪就能成为土影候选人——你到底为什么加入晓？”  
“当然......当然是......”“为了艺术。”兜冷哼一声，随即又低声、阴森地笑了起来，“多么崇高，多么理想，爆炸的艺术？一瞬间的美？”  
迪达拉紧握着手腕，在疼痛里寻找喘息的间隙，抬起头看了一眼这个人不人鬼不鬼的家伙。“你知道阿飞为了什么加入晓吗？”  
咒印中间的缝隙开始崩裂，手掌上凭空撕开了一道鲜红的伤口，疼痛也再次往上攀升了一个等级。“他有一个好兄弟，和一个喜欢的女孩。”  
心往下沉了沉。  
“一次任务里，他舍身救了女孩，把她托付给了好兄弟，自己被压在岩石底下，结果——好不容易活了下来，却又亲眼看到了好兄弟手刃了他的女孩。”  
兜拿起桌上那个还未完成的人形黏土，“血海深仇，对于活在云端的艺术家来说的确很无聊，是吧。”  
伤口逐渐长成一只嘴，舌头和牙齿艰难地迸发出来，迪达拉的整只手已经因为放射性疼痛而麻木，满头大汗，他没有回答，也没有赶走兜，只是不知道哪里来的勇气又迅速在右手掌心也如法炮制了咒印，痛到几乎快要失去意识，耳边是兜朦胧阴沉的声音，好像是他，又好像只是自己脑海中对刚才那段话的反复回放，他重新倒在了榻榻米上。  
带土再回到雨隐村时已经是深夜了，使用空间忍术时他犹豫了一下，选择回到了村口，然后徒步走回迪达拉的住处。淋着雨走在路上，他可以暂时不用去想长门用轮回天生复活了木叶众人的事情。长门的做法让他格外愤懑——这么做并不值得，这个世界根本就不值得让人为它付出任何东西。这个世界让人厌倦，让人作呕。长门，那些生命不会感激你的，他们重获新生之后只会感激鸣人，只会在修缮自己的房屋和家园的时候狠狠地诅咒你。  
房间里的味道让他心安，像回家一样——迪达拉这小鬼养伤的几个星期以来，他只有在这间屋子里才真的睡得着。  
小鬼朝他的方向侧躺着，拳头攥得很紧，即使感受到了对面躺下了一个人也纹丝不动。肯定没睡。  
“前辈，零老大死了。”  
那对大眼睛一下子睁开，诧异地盯了他几秒钟，问出来的却是：“你没事吧？”  
“前辈这么关心我的安危吗？”带土摘掉面具往前凑了凑，“我很感动。”他发现自己越来越能坦然地对这小鬼露出真面目，同时也越来越容易露出笑容。  
“阿飞。”  
“前辈？”  
“你的确是阿飞吧？”死里逃生，迪达拉的世界似乎没有以前那么笃定了。  
“我是……爱慕前辈的女高中生呐。”  
迪达拉翻了个白眼，紧绷的神色松动下来，伸手去摸他右侧脸上的疤痕，“啊，前辈的嘴又长回来了？好可爱哦。”带土握住他的一只手，大拇指扶过掌心的嘴唇。迪达拉想起那阵蚀骨般的疼痛，也想起药师兜口中的那个背负着仇恨和痛苦的阿飞，胸口压下来一块大石头，只要他想多看一眼阿飞，多碰一下他，那块石头就会不断加码，直到压得他无法呼吸，压断他的肋骨，压塌他整个人为止。

（三）

深夜，树林都还在沉睡，经过上空的时候，迪达拉不由自主地操纵巨鸟飞得更高了些，长风浩荡，像一只大手把他温柔地捧在夜空中任他到处穿行。从那场自爆中醒过来后迪达拉又在雨隐村躺了好些天，有时候感觉自己像是药师兜用来尝试各种汤药和医疗忍术的活体试验品，有时候又觉得自己像是被阿飞那个讨厌的后辈给金屋藏娇起来了——“金屋藏娇”？那么久没出来活动，连脑子里的词汇都没什么艺术感了。他努力地抛开那些杂念全速前进，希望能早点追上佐助。  
“你要去找佐助？”出发前，兜本想多提醒迪达拉一句，尽管他还足够年轻，可从一场自杀式的自爆中恢复过来的身体是不太可能回到以前的状态了，但年轻人还是义无反顾地披上了黑底红云的战袍。  
“他不是你的目标吗？”迪达拉又犹豫了一下，还是没有揣上那个未完成的人形黏土。  
“我要的可是活的，要是被黏土炸成了一堆残肢，就算是缝起来了意义也不大。”  
“那我就抓活的，嗯。”  
药师兜暗自感叹带土的小男友居然这么不给他省心——看来幕后大佬也是个不太好当的差事，这叫什么来着，感情与事业很难兼顾？  
“佩恩已死。如果你成功打败佐助，证明了自己的艺术，之后准备去干什么？”  
有趣的问题。年轻人背对着兜轻哼了一声，叉起腰，声音里带着久违的雀跃：“还用说，当然是寻找更厉害的艺术家，继续挑战和征服了！嗯！”  
斜前方的一个小山丘附近有个高大的黑影正在朝他的方向靠近，正好，他还在发愁上哪儿找个倒霉蛋活动活动筋骨，没想到送上门来了。巨鸟小心地绕到侧方提前好久就落了地——大晚上的，飞在天上的东西总是很惹眼。手掌心的嘴巴兴奋地嚼着起爆粘土，迪达拉往脚下聚集了更多查克拉一口气冲了过去，却没想到面前的人居然是——  
“迪达拉？”干柿鬼鲛瞪着那双小眼睛打量着他。  
“鬼鲛大哥？”  
也许是晓组织已经接近分崩离析，看到原以为已经失去的队友还活着时，鬼鲛有些触动，两个人攀谈很久，当被问到要去哪儿时，鬼鲛随意地回答：“我要去把八尾那只臭章鱼给捞回来。”  
“零老大不是已经……？”  
“我只听斑的。”见眼前这个黄毛小子一脸愣，鬼鲛又补充道：“你还不知道吗？你的第二任搭档阿飞，就是宇智波斑。”  
什么？  
整天“前辈前辈”地叫着他的菜鸟阿飞，居然是传说中的斑？迪达拉的脑子里不合时宜地闯进来一些让人脸红心跳的回忆，一下子羞得他双手捂住了脸。可恶。一时半会之间他竟然不知道要作何感想，实在是无法将那个活在传说里的老头子与阿飞联系起来，他的确应该比自己大很多，可也绝对不至于是斑的那个年纪，替身？灵魂互换？返老还童？幻术？？问题的关键在于他为什么会对自己——越是这种时候，迪达拉反而满脑子都是些不正经的画面，“真是混蛋！嗯！”  
“晓的实际领导本来就是他，你们可能跟错人了。”鬼鲛以为迪达拉只是因为换老大这件事来得太突然而有些不适应，安慰了几句就扛着他的鲛肌逐渐走远，只留下迪达拉在原地继续红着脸发呆。“小鬼，你身体刚恢复，现在组织已经快散了，局势也越来越紧张，除了你那个什么‘艺术’之外如果没什么要紧的事，早点回家也是个不错的选择。”  
他平静的声音散落在寂静的山林里。迪达拉知道暖男鬼鲛绝对是出于好心，可——先是药师兜，现在是鬼鲛，以前晓组织势如破竹节节顺利，艺术就是杀戮的一块华丽遮羞布，是胜利之余的锦上添花。如今在血海深仇面前，在这些“高手”眼中，艺术连凋谢后被冲进污水里腐烂发臭的樱花还不如，都是小孩把戏而已。  
宇智波佐助写轮眼里的轻蔑、傲慢还历历在目，这么久了，迪达拉再次感受到了自爆时内心那份比C0炸弹本身还要憋屈的愤怒。  
宇智波佐助筋疲力竭地站在原地，写轮眼的过度使用加上还在渗出的血泪，他的视线一片模糊——好歹，这一仗他又扛了过去。斑没能取到止水的眼睛，可惜地瞧了瞧团藏横在下面的那具狼狈的尸体，身体逐渐以橙色面具的漩涡为中心渐渐扭曲吸收，消失了。  
查克拉消耗殆尽，佐助暂时没精力管其他人，只顾着能多缓口气，所以当一头亮丽的金发随着一只白色大鸟优雅地降落在自己面前的时候，他并不打算即刻就剑拔弩张起来。  
“又见面了，嗯！”  
声音有些微的耳熟，瞬间让佐助想起了那句疯狂无比的“艺术就是——爆炸！”，一方面是不敢相信他还活着，另一方面是根本不想将他放在眼里，可来者不善，佐助缓缓地眨了眨眼，把思绪从刚才那场激战中抽离出来迅速开始思考抽身之策。  
“看来我错过了一场十分精彩的战斗？”迪达拉从鸟背上跳下来——刚才他肯定一直盘旋在上空，如果是为了取自己的性命，趁自己不备扔两颗大型炸弹，自己此刻就已经身首异处了。“真没想到。”两人几乎异口同声。佐助警惕地盯着迪达拉，迪达拉倒格外轻松甚至有些扫兴地打量着佐助。  
“现在还有精力与我一战吗？”  
“我想，你并不会征求我的意见。”佐助重新凝聚起刚才把团藏和香磷一起一剑穿胸的千鸟锐枪，打算先扛下几招再想办法。可还没再次进入战斗状态，几只小型的黏土蜘蛛就已经爬上他的肩膀，随着不远处一声极其畅快的“喝！”，他一下子跪倒在原地。  
真是倒霉。  
此刻他已经体力不支，迪达拉却是有备而来。而且第二次交手，下马威却是几个连耳朵都炸不聋的小炸弹，看这策略，要不是大难不死闲得无聊才来找他，就是打算活捉自己了。下一波起爆弹紧锣密鼓跟随其后向佐助袭来，被他一一用雷切命中，正当躲到退无可退的崖壁边时，背后，上次对战时已经出场过的双子蛇猛地朝他扑来，佐助来不及反应，千钧一发之际就要被起爆黏土吞噬，空间突然扭曲一片，第二声“喝！”和双子蛇半声震天巨响一起被卷入异空间，那张熟悉的橙色漩涡面具又出现在了迪达拉眼前。  
“阿飞？！”迪达拉发现自己改不掉这个称呼。  
“哈？看来前辈的身体已经好了？”阿飞，不，斑，也不，带土轻松地拍了拍沾上了些许灰尘的袍子，兴奋地搓了搓手掌，“看来，以后我又能和搭档一起行动了呢。”  
这亲切昂扬的语气把一旁的佐助吓得不轻。  
一想到这就是宇智波斑，迪达拉心里有些发憷，尽管冥冥中他感受得到自己现在是安全的，仍然下意识地与他生疏了几分：“阿飞，嗯，闪开。”  
“这个恐怕不行啊，前辈。”带土戏谑地耸了耸肩膀，随即举起一只手掌准备施术带佐助离开，“佐助君和鹰小队现在可是晓的中坚力量——说来话长啦，要不晚上回去了咱们再讨论吧！”  
回去？雨隐村？迪达拉愣住了，一时语塞，连今天雄心勃勃要实现自己伟大的超穷极艺术的事都被丢在了脑后，“回去再讨论”？这家伙到底要干什么？佐助的惊讶程度显然不低于迪达拉，面前的这个斑似乎又变成了第一次见面遇到的那个无厘头“阿飞”了，可是如今斑光明正大向忍界宣布要发动第四次忍界大战，已经从幕后正式走到了台前，为什么单单对迪达拉这个艺术疯子还是从前的那副样子？意义何在？还没想明白这个问题，面前的世界开始变形旋转，他们离开了。  
夜幕降临，雨隐村的雨伴着风越下越起劲，一处小园林的中心有座亭子，掩映在茂盛的树木和几座假山中间，亭角的几盏灯藏在绿意里，分外好看。站在亭子中央，身后人影闪过，迪达拉扔出起爆黏土果断一声“喝！”，大半座假山应声而碎，斑的面具也掉下一小块，完整地露出右边那只写轮眼来。  
“为什么不躲？”以前迪达拉没少用起爆黏土和阿飞打闹，可刚才那一下他的确是狠心冲着伤人而去的。  
“前辈当然不会真的伤到我啦。”斑一步步走到亭子里来，把迪达拉逼退到边缘的长椅上，风刮过，雨水淋淋扑在他的后脑勺和背上。  
“你到底是谁？”  
“我是——”  
“‘爱慕前辈的女高中生’？阿飞，我是十九岁，不是九岁。嗯。”迪达拉打断他。  
带土短暂地笑了一声，眼睛弯起来，可又马上恢复原状。“我是宇智波带土。”  
“所以你不是’斑’？”迪达拉似乎只是想确认那个和自己接过吻甚至......的男人不是那个强大到恐怖的古董级人物。  
“斑曾经帮过我很多。”名为带土的男人似乎并不愿意继续聊这个话题。  
“你会一直保护宇智波佐助吗？”这话怎么听都有点醋劲。那双碧蓝色的大眼睛炯炯有神地盯着他。  
“目前，是的。”带土耐心地回答，察觉出了对面人的一丝不太寻常的眼神。“前辈也要向我宣战吗？”  
迪达拉沉默了一会儿，他意识到这潭泥水比自己想象中要深得多，而他一直视若珍宝的艺术绝不能被太多无关的东西沾染甚至束缚，“我退出。”  
“什么？”  
“我退出晓。”  
退出就退出吧，至少他会稍微安全一些，可是。“前辈——”带土突然拉住了他的胳膊。“放开！嗯！”迪达拉反复挣脱不过，反倒把另一只胳膊也搭了进去，双臂交叉着被高大的带土牢牢锁在胸口，抵在了石柱上。  
“我是带土，宇智波带土有很多不好的过去。可是在前辈这里，我可以永远都是阿飞。”  
就是这种危机感，重要的人将要无情地从身边剥离时，强大嚣张如带土，也只能这样挽留。这个少年就像这座小亭子，无论外面的雨多大，这里都是一块干净的避风港——可能吧，偶尔雨还是会刮进来，打湿衣服或者肩膀，可是抬头的时候你始终会看到那片小小的，虽然不堪一击但是足够理想的琉璃瓦。  
但是人不可能一辈子待在亭子里。亭子也不可能永远不倒。他们不可能一直嘻嘻哈哈粉饰太平，毕竟山雨欲来。  
不过此刻，带土可以拥有一个吻。迪达拉左右扭着头躲他，却在两人的鼻尖终于相互触碰到的一瞬间忍不住主动贴上前去，跌进了他的怀里。

（四）

那孩子趴在地板上睡得很香。  
脑袋和胸口垫着一件揉得乱七八糟的晓袍，左手还攥着他橙色面具的带子——昨晚他们好像拿它当玩具玩儿来着。金发披散在细薄的背上遮住了尖锐的蝴蝶骨，像件小坎肩，嶙峋的脊背中间，一条明显的凹陷从中蜿蜒下来，在腰部达到一个最低点，然后随着臀又迅速向上攀爬，形成一道流畅的弧线。  
已经坐起身的带土忍不住伸手去摸，事实上可能没人能对这种美丽袖手旁观。只用一个指腹，描线似的从发丝尾部一路向下轻画下来，停在臀瓣处，那个最陡峭的地方。迟疑了一会儿，还是收回了手，继续重复刚才的动作——让他多睡会儿吧，昨天闹得实在是太晚了。  
可迪达拉已经醒了，在带土第五次滑过他腰间的时候，他沙哑地说：“痒。”  
“哪里痒？前辈？”带土侧着躺下来，把挡着他脸颊的长发通通拨到背上去，不听话的几绺就替他别在耳后。  
“当然是你刚才挠的痒了！嗯。”迪达拉对这种明知故问感到一丝不耐烦，又突然听懂了话外的意思，羞愤地把脸贴在那件晓袍上来回撵了几下，好像这样做了之后就可以光明正大地脸红了，他侧过身，抹开时不时遮挡视线的头发，还有些睡意朦胧，“过来，阿飞。”  
早安吻？有些过分安逸了。  
趁着这个模糊绵密的吻，一条腿攀上带土的腰，大腿嫩得能直接掐出水来，顺着外侧摸到那里，又热又湿，指尖探进去的时候他明明白白地听到了一声短促的低吟，简直是要命了。  
大概才刚刚睡醒，带土的动作有些迟缓，可小朋友显然已经着急了，把大半个人都挂在了他身上，直接扶着半硬的性器往里送，可又在刚进去的那一刻发狠拧住了他后颈上的皮肉。两个人面对面搂着，四条腿交叉着严丝合缝卡在一起，他忍着那种时刻要把自己逼到高潮边缘的快感，往紧张湿热的空间深处顶弄，直到确认年轻人呜咽声里的欢愉远远大过疼痛。  
前辈真的恢复好了吗。  
记得看好佐助，别又让他落在我手里。  
前辈，做爱的时候不要提别人嘛。  
你真的不是斑吗？  
喂——！  
为了防止迪达拉再扯出什么扫兴的人名来直接让自己软掉，带土扳过他的脖子和他接吻，顺便拿手指梳着他鬓边一些新长出来的细软发丝，起初因为烧焦了不少，带土狠心帮他剪掉了许多，还好，那时候头发居然比他的肌体长得更快，没用多久就恢复如新甚至更加顺滑，可能是因为它们终于不用遭受主人暴力的梳子*——昏迷的时候一直是带土在给他打理。  
带土听见一些零碎的，愉悦的闷哼，可能是他自己，也可能是迪达拉，梳顺了那把长发，他扶着迪达拉的后颈把他的脸抬得更高了些，方便一次又一次反复吮吸、深入、吮吸、深入，轻嚼他灵活的舌头，好像真的要把他吃掉似的。大战在即，这样的日子只是从夹缝里偷来的，他们都心知肚明。  
“我今天二十岁了。”浴室里，少年的金发捆成一个精神抖擞的丸子立在后脑勺上，稍微低一低头，后颈和背部交界的地方就露出节节分明的脊骨来——太瘦了。温热柔软的水流顺着他的肩膀爬下去，带土凑上去亲了亲那里的一个可爱的小吻痕，手还在他的臀下忙着做清理工作，“生日快乐，前辈。”  
手指和两瓣臀肉之间摩擦出咯吱咯吱的声响，“痒！”“前辈以前可没这么怕痒啊……”带土自己都没发觉，从向迪达拉坦明身份开始，他对待这个小鬼的动作温柔了许多。说完他更嚣张地用舌尖挑逗迪达拉脖子上的皮肤，让他像只小泥鳅一样滑溜地在自己怀里挣扎了几下。他们又贴在浴室的墙上做了一次。  
晚上的时候带土在部署自己计划的间隙溜回了雨隐村，小寿星简单地系着一件暗青色的长襦绊，没有梳头发，正光着脚在阳台边坐着潜心研究他的艺术黏土，不同的土质都有不同的爆炸速度、威力，甚至连爆炸原理也不同。当然，里面的门道肯定不止这么简单，不过他对这些实在没多大兴趣，只是把一个手掌大小的牛皮纸包递到迪达拉面前。  
“什么？”  
“前辈的生日礼物。”  
小鬼转过身抬头看他，满脸期待，可犹疑了一下却没接，“我才不稀罕什么礼物，嗯。”又转回去，“多买点关东煮炸蛋才合我心意！”  
“真羡慕前辈……总能心想事成啊。”他拎起藏在背后的另一只手里的纸袋，熟悉的香味窜了出来。  
直到吃饱喝足，迪达拉才摆弄起那个牛皮纸包。不用多看，送到鼻子前闻了闻，艺术家就已经知道是什么了。“我的艺术可不是用来干这个的，嗯。”嘴上嫌弃，可他还是迅速拆开了它，是一整包磨得细细的火药。  
“试试嘛，前辈。”橙色面具歪了歪，声音里满是期待。  
迪达拉慢吞吞地抓起一小把火药，与起爆黏土混在一起，简单想了想，捏成了几只小蜻蜓，一挥手，小家伙们直线冲夜空而去。  
“喝！”绚烂的烟花们相继绽放开来。  
一朵，一朵，又一朵，流星般的火花哗啦一声洒向四周又转瞬而逝，映得雨幕晶莹一片，死气沉沉的雨隐村也一次次被短暂地被彩色照亮。迪达拉抬头看了带土一眼，他正盯着已经暗下来的夜空出神。  
一张巨大的橙色漩涡面具在空中绽开，点亮了周围，也点亮了带土的心。目之所及都被附上了一层浅淡的橙黄，橙色的雨帘密密地织着，像是在欢送这只能维持几秒钟的艺术。面具从边缘开始分散消退，直到所有的线条都垂下来，火花下坠，消失。“这个怎么样？”  
“很美。”带土感叹道，没注意自己真的在用带土的语气讲话。  
下一个是金黄色，更亮更耀眼，照亮的范围也更大了，是迪达拉常用的交通工具——黏土巨鸟。它在空中舒展着翅膀，线条简单却给人一种凤凰涅槃般的观感。雨隐村几乎被照成白昼，可马上，翅膀化作流星散入黑暗，身躯也渐渐消失。  
“我送给前辈的这个生日礼物还真是美妙啊。”带土转过身看着盘腿而坐的艺术家。  
“你只带了一包火药，烟花明明是我做的，美妙的艺术当然也是我的功劳。嗯。”迪达拉毫不客气地说，又一连扔上了好多个，聚集在广阔的天空中一齐绽放，红色的球形烟花密密地升起，像极了一轮红月。  
月之眼。  
鲜艳明亮的红色在空中炸开成无数红星，说它是此时阳台上两个人心里那把朦胧的火，可以，说它是面具下暗流涌动的滔天野心，也可以。  
那天晚上雨隐村放了很久的烟花，他们通常都是两个话唠，一刻不互相挖苦打闹都不舒服，可那天他们在阳台上，一个站着一个坐着，安静地看着天空被色彩轰炸着填满，又暗掉，然后再填满。  
“原来瞬间的美之所以能成为艺术，是因为太短暂啊。”他自言自语。  
除了蝎大哥，迪达拉这是第一次听到有人正儿八经和他讨论艺术。  
“前辈上次自爆的时候，也是这么想的吧？”他们毫不遮掩地对视。“爆炸的美，就是消逝。”  
“我们都会消逝的，阿飞，不是今天，就是明天。”一朵蓝紫色的小烟花映亮了迪达拉的眼睛，他的眼也成了奇幻的蓝紫色。这话不像是能从一个乐观自信的艺术家嘴里说出来的话，更何况今天还是他的二十岁生日。  
不，只要开启无限月读就好了。再也不会有消逝，曾经失去的也能回来。带土心里有个野兽般的声音在疯狂地嚎叫，他突然无法抑制地想和迪达拉说说这个，想告诉他自己所有的事情，不仅是月之眼，还有琳，卡卡西，水门老师，宇智波斑……他想拆了那座亭子，把迪达拉彻底拉到自己身边来。想要一诉衷肠的欲望就像烧开了的沸水似的在他心里沸腾起来，激荡着，温度好高，烫得他坐立不安，几乎马上就要把他的五脏六腑煮熟。  
迪达拉不会知道为什么好端端地看着烟花，带土会突然摘下面具冲过来吻他，脱他的衣服——一件浴衣而已，带子扯开，像拉开窗帘似的一拨，他就一丝不挂地半躺在阳台的地上了。他一边大骂阿飞整天都没个消停自己都快被折腾散架了，一边被拦腰扛在他肩上放倒在榻榻米上。  
阿飞沉默起来会让人有几分害怕，不过迪达拉死也不会承认这个。  
前辈。阿飞亲着他的脸和额头。迪达拉前辈。那声音好低，像一汪水潭一样可以让人心甘情愿地把自己淹死在里面，手指缝里还有火药味，头发不知道被扯到哪里了有点疼，他们刚才在放烟花，烟花很美——  
他来临。在迪达拉的眼里，天花板上也开出了烟花。  
心跳很快。  
伪装。这个词突然像暗夜草丛里的一条蛇咬伤了迪达拉，他迫使自己不要去想，毫不客气地把面前的人推起来一点，避免他听到自己的心跳，因为它此时的速度会直接暴露自己。  
阿飞一只手已经攥住了自己的硬物，还没开始动作，前端就食髓知味地渗出了不少滑腻的前液，悉数被就地取材抹到了后面，也不知道是哪个瞬间，他们对视了一眼，通常做爱时的对视都是接吻的前兆，可这次不是，他明显地感觉到阿飞是想说什么。“阿飞？”  
但是后者把视线移开了，退到下方，套弄着它，然后一口含到底。迪达拉下意识抬起腰臀，叹息式地呻吟出来，房间里的空气突然稀薄得不行，只能通过大口喘气来缓解。腰部被那双手锁住了，阿飞发色沉闷的脑袋上下运动着，没几下他就直接达到了高潮，那一刻他喑哑着，像是做仰卧起坐似的绷紧了全身的肌肉，上半身挣起来，大概停了快十秒钟，腰才被松开，距离感终于消失殆尽，他瘫软地躺着，等待身上的人微喘着爬上来。阿飞总算打消了要和他说话的念头，只是吻着他的喉结，再次滑进他身体里去。  
他能因为这个怪阿飞吗？  
不知道。

“快到了。”  
“迪达拉？”  
黏土巨鸟穿行在平静的海面上空，不远处能隐约看到一座郁郁葱葱的小岛。兜坐在后面，叫了身前的迪达拉好几声，他才像刚睡醒似的回过神来。“以前你和蝎一起出任务时，他也会容忍你这样时不时的灵魂出窍么？”兜幽幽地说。  
“我以前才不会，嗯。”都怪阿飞。迪达拉从冗长的回忆里抽出精神来。  
面前飞来几个熟悉的身影。土影大野木，还有赤土和黑土，老头依旧还是那副品位极差冥顽不灵的鬼样子，黑土长大了不少，成了大姑娘了。好吧，小情圣，暂且把那个烦人的阿飞放一放，故人重逢，怎么能不好好聊聊呢？

（五）  
这一战，因为中途被兜拦下，迪达拉玩得很是不爽快。  
大野木那个命长的老头，个子不大脾气却不小，几块绿披风像是挂了两片芭蕉叶子在背上似的，一看见迪达拉，就顶着他那个像倒长了个草莓似的红鼻子，双手抱在胸前怒目圆瞪，恨铁不成钢地责备他丢人都丢到木叶去了。“被一个木叶的愣头青气得自爆，好不容易捡回一条命就算了，不好好躲起来还出来丢人现眼！”  
“闭嘴！宇智波佐助很快就要被我解决掉了！不过在这之前我要把你这个鄙视我艺术的老头子也搞定！嗯！”什么都能输，但吵架的气势一定不可以输，迪达拉嘴硬着，赤土那个傻胖子还在为得知他没有死而憨笑着，黑土倒机灵些，观察着老头的反应。  
他决定和兜分开行动，兜去抓海岛上保护八尾九尾的大和，他来牵制这三个难缠的家伙。刚放兜上了岛，老头就暴走了，“别想逃！”他手掌中凝聚出一只半透明的圆锥体，吹气球似的越来越大——尘遁。喂，真的一点情面都不留吗？迪达拉立刻与对手拉开距离——空中战场没有任何掩体可以躲避，而且寒风刺骨，正当他驾驶巨鸟想通过四处盘旋来躲避原界剥离之术时，赤土一把把老头子从背后箍住了。  
这傻大个也就这个时候还算有用。“你干什么！”“要是用了这招，岛龟也会没命的！”的确，他们离岛太近了。迪达拉抓紧机会扔出黏土飞鸟偷袭，巨大的球形烟雾腾起，老头子却被赤土吐出的粘土人包裹住，接连的攻击都失效，臭老头开始把他往更高的高空引，你来我往挡了几次，迪达拉发现他的飞行速度和以前相比不仅没减缓反而越来越快，直到两人缠斗至空气稀薄的云层高处，岛龟在视野里成了一块小小的硬币。迪达拉的胸腔像是被压成了薄薄的一片，呼吸困难，身体被寒风直直地穿透成了筛子——他冷得发抖。可在看到老头子再次凝聚起尘遁的时候，他脑子里闪过一个迟疑，不过，仅仅只是闪过而已，电光火石之间，快得他的思维几乎跟不上，可即使是这样，那个念头也已经根深蒂固地留在了心底——他不太确定自己的发抖是不是因为寒冷。

旦那的皮肤渐渐从最初的土灰色变回了正常的肤色，可还是有些发白，和红色头发相衬着，有种残忍的美丽——旦那一直都是美丽的，直到他睁开眼，原本灵气逼人的褐色眼睛变成了黑洞，一眼望不到底。和土影的一战在节骨眼上被兜强行打断，迪达拉回到基地之后一直气鼓鼓的，只有在见到蝎的时候才算平静了一些。“这就是秽土转生？”迪达拉打量着面容僵硬得像雕塑的旦那，没好气地吐槽道。  
“秽土转生又不是起死回生，容貌不是重点。”和迪达拉这个聒噪的家伙磨合了一段时间，兜也开始变得更有幽默感了。不过很快迪达拉发现旦那面无表情并不是因为秽土转生，而是因为被以前的手下控制住而感到不满，用旦那自己的话说，兜不过是个“软弱无力的豆芽菜”，晓和他合作简直就是堕落——傀儡师的清高。  
说赢不赢说输也没输的师徒战还盘旋在迪达拉心里，山洞口，从树林的空隙里逃出来的晚霞像一碗鲜艳的油彩似的迎面浇了蝎一身，可再艳丽的颜色也改变不了他的苍白，修长卷翘的睫毛下，空洞的眼睛不知道往哪里凝视着，可就在迪达拉揉着受伤的胳膊出神的时候，他冷不丁地毒辣开口：  
“迪达拉。我才不在多久？你也和那个豆芽菜一起变成软蛋了吗？”  
“旦那？！”迪达拉像是被戳到了什么痛处一样，下意识地剑拔弩张反驳他：“旦那以前还大放厥词说什么永恒的美和艺术？死了的人还是乖乖闭上嘴吧！嗯。”  
“迪达拉，你想死吗？”  
“已经死了的人可不是我！”  
蝎黑洞般的眼睛被点亮成了微妙的棕褐色，似乎有一丝微微的光亮在闪耀着，像是深处的灵魂急于摆脱这冷酷肉体的束缚，看的久了，就像在和一口深渊对视，照见的都是自己。“迪达拉，是因为死过一次了，所以才变得这么软弱吗？”  
“旦那哪里看得出我软弱了？！”  
“就算是和佐助打你也要展示自己的穷极艺术，何况是对上土影？这么轻易就被叫了回来，是怕了吧？”  
“旦那懂什么？穷极艺术现世的次数太多就会变成庸俗了，嗯！”迪达拉脸颊火辣辣的。  
“借口。”蝎依旧冷着脸，眨了眨眼睛，“人会变软弱无非两种可能，不了解对手的实力，因为未知太多而警惕——但’艺术家’，怎么可能会害怕未知呢？”  
那还有一种可能呢？迪达拉若有若无地瞟着蝎的侧脸，生怕听到什么直戳内心的答案。突然，山洞深处传来“当啷”一声响动，蝎没什么反应，可迪达拉却敏锐地听出来了——这是阿飞的面具，到了跟前才看到，那只往日无坚不摧的橙色面具，现如今心惊胆战地躺在地上，已经破了一半，沾上了灰渍、划痕，似乎写满了面具主人曾经承受的巨大伤害，后面连着的黑色绷带还是湿的，还好不是血，只是海水的味道。他只知道阿飞去找小南姐了，难道——  
“这个人是死了吗？”蝎问。声音回荡在幽深的山洞里。  
“不。”迪达拉捏紧了那条黑色绷带，指甲透过绷带嵌进手掌心，那么多个晚上，他熟练地捏着面具的下巴——对，就是那个现在添了两三道明显裂痕的地方，往上一抬，那副嘴唇就在眼前了，每次他揭开面具的时候，阿飞都会有一丝的迟疑，似乎是感到不适应，不安全，总是要把他抱得更紧一点。  
“抛弃感情就不会再有迷茫，那样才能成为真正强大的忍者。”  
这句话突然给迪达拉兜头盖脸泼了一盆冷水，他抬起头看着旦那，那副年轻得让人惊叹的面孔一直都透露着与之不相符的老成，此刻旦那正漫不经心地瞟着他，给他下了最后诊断：“变得软弱的第二种可能，就是有了感情的羁绊——迪达拉，你已经不属于晓了。”  
“旦那在说些什么！嗯。”迪达拉呼地一声站起来，动作大了些，绷带断了一边，半块残破的面具摇摇欲坠，就在这时，对面正冲自己走来两个人。  
兜下半身还是蛇的样子，脱去兜帽和长袍的他看起来和大蛇丸更像了几分，可能因为曾经的上司蝎在场，神色里有些难以察觉的志得意满，那条蛇也兴奋地吐着信子。而另一个人，身形高大，一身紫色长袍，背着一把威风的焰团扇，最引人注目的是那副白色的三勾玉轮回眼面具，后脑勺系着紫色缎带，面具下方的两个开孔里露出一对可怕的眼睛，右眼是写轮眼，而左眼则是轮回眼。  
兜将从海岛上抓来的大和扔在了地上，白色面具下的那双眼瞥了一眼，慢悠悠地开口：“战利品带错了吧？”当然，他最想要的是八尾和九尾。  
兜那里自然有一大堆说辞在等着他，迪达拉懒得听，只是把那半块破旧的橙色面具藏在了身后。他不可能把这个人当空气，也没法装作不认识。这是个宇智波，可能是宇智波斑，或者宇智波带土，但无论是谁，都不可能是阿飞——阿飞的确已经死了，随着这块面具被抛弃，就已经死了。  
迪达拉发现自己落入了一个十分尴尬的境地，曾经的队友变成了顶头老大，更重要的是他们私底下还一直纠缠不清。分配任务的过程中他一直避免和这个人有直接的眼神接触和沟通，像是一对闹了别扭的情侣。兜十分善解人意地安排他和旦那一起行动。“那就快点行动吧。”顶头老大沉沉地表态，“我的左眼，正在渴望着战争的到来。”  
世界上不会有人比他更令迪达拉感到陌生了。  
大步往外走，晚霞只照到了洞口，循着那点光亮迪达拉差点奔跑起来，洞里的氛围把他憋坏了——比几千米的高空更甚。兜告诉他，小南姐死了，雨隐村的雨停了，他也重伤，不过已经换上了长门的轮回眼，大战就要开始了。  
“小南姐不是‘死了’，而是被他杀了，嗯？”他向兜确认着措辞。蝎在一旁轻声叹了口气，和大野木如出一辙，都是那种恨铁不成钢的态度。迪达拉心里突然腾起一种厌倦，好像为了死去的同伴而悲伤是一件多么丢人多么异类的事，此刻他急着要快点出去看看晚霞，看看晚霞吧，晚霞会把旧的一天所有不好的事情通通烧毁，或许明天就是新的一天了。  
可夜晚依旧是无法跳过的。晚上，一个熟悉的身影进了房间，黑暗里，迪达拉听见一层层衣带解开、袍子被扔到衣架上的声音，窸窸窣窣，不疾不徐，直到最后才是缎带被抽开时顺滑如丝的清亮摩擦声，面具被轻轻搁置在桌上，人从迪达拉背后坐下来，这次没有懒懒的拥抱，只是平静地躺下，井水不犯河水，连他的一根头发丝都没碰到。  
就是现在。迪达拉一下子翻身的同时亮出了早就握在了胸前已经被捂热了的苦无，直直地朝枕边人的胸口偷袭下去，毫不意外，苦无直接穿透了空气般虚无的身体，二分之一都扎进了榻榻米和地板中。  
他只穿了件黑色的中衣，领口半敞着，借着窗外仅剩的一丝月光，迪达拉看到那右半边皮肤苍白得厉害，像是烫伤一样格格不入。“前辈这是干什么？”“该死，别叫我前辈！”  
“那就——迪达拉前辈？”  
迪达拉佯装心软，抽出苦无，又在刀尖刚离开胸膛的一瞬间再次用力刺了下去，第二次依旧毫不意外，他听到了苦无戳开皮肉，和肋骨相碰的闷响，身下的人只轻哼一声，胸膛下沉，抓住了他的手腕。  
血暗暗地从刀身的凹槽处溢出来，弥漫到胸膛上，没进了黑色的中衣里——看不太出来，只有血腥味浅浅地浮动着，他刺到了苍白的肤色和健康皮肤的交界处，白色的那半处伤口随着苦无的拔出而迅速恢复原状，剩下的那一半出血也马上减轻了不少，“迪达拉前辈为什么要这么做？”  
“可笑，‘我们这种人’，伤人还需要理由吗？”迪达拉凶狠地俯视着他，可长发还不合时宜地垂着，柔软拂着他的脸和脖子。“何况我一向不喜欢给床伴留活口。”  
“‘一向’？‘床伴’？”钳住迪达拉手腕的手突然发力迫使他松开了苦无，半玩笑半认真地问道：“前辈还有其他——‘床伴’？”  
“你不需要知道。嗯。”迪达拉奋力挣脱开，犹豫了一下还是没有立马去抢苦无——论体术自己没有丝毫优势可言，可能要花不少气力。他坐着，看着那半道豁着的伤口，随着胸膛的起伏微微渗着血，恼怒地用手指当梳子把头发一股脑拢到后面去。  
他不想承认自己已经真的心软了，所以很快找了另外的借口：现在已经很晚了，他全身上下都在渴求一个睡眠。卷过还沾着血的被子，他冷冷地下了逐客令：“出去。”可那人居然来了劲，直接压过来把他身体扳正，直视他，“还有谁？”  
“给我出去！”这下迪达拉彻底愤怒了，狠狠踹了他坚硬的髋骨一脚，同时翻身把他按倒，看准机会抓起还带着血的苦无冲他脖子划过去，锋利的刀刃和皮肤接触时几乎没有声音，一道干净的伤痕轻易地横在了那印过无数个吻痕的脖子上，就像割在了迪达拉自己身上一样，触目惊心，疼痛难忍。“不想死在这里的话就给我——”一个跌跌撞撞的吻猛地冲上来，磕痛了迪达拉的下嘴唇，一定是磕破了，咸甜的血味蔓延开来，还没尝清楚，那人却又放开了。  
“还有谁？”  
“混蛋，出去！”尽管蝎不可能在这里，但迪达拉急切地想要证明感情并未让自己变软弱，瞧，他伤了这人两刀，还毫不留情地赶他走，随便他有什么眼睛有什么本事，到底要去干什么，都和自己没有关系。  
不过，好像已经把他给惹毛了。高大的长者一发起力来，迪达拉和他相比就像兔子遇到了老虎，没过三两招，苦无就被扔出去钉在了窗棂上，两人身上、被子上到处都是他的血迹，“告诉我，前辈，还有谁。”他把迪达拉压在榻榻米上，丝毫不像和一个“前辈”说话时该有的语气。  
“滚开！嗯——”又一个胁迫式的吻严刑逼供似的咬住了迪达拉还在渗血的嘴唇，直接吞下了他顽强的咒骂，很快，木遁从地板里伸出来，把迪达拉的手脚都绑住，慢慢和他角力着，呈大字形拉开，绷紧，一只手扯开他的中衣直接伸向他两腿之间的后方捅进去，火辣辣的痛感像闪电一样照亮了他的脑子。  
“前辈的其他‘床伴’也会这样吗？”那几根手指猖狂地在里面搅动着，除了痛之外什么感觉也没有。“你，也只有，在晚上才会来找我吧？不敢见光的人才没有资格问我这种问题！嗯！”  
迪达拉失去理智地大叫，发现自己还是不争气地硬了起来，手脚的捆绑让他变得格外敏感，只好转移视线去和那双眼睛对视。“不管我在你这里到底算什么。”话突然说到了心坎上，稀里糊涂的暧昧终于暴露在了空气中，累积已久的疑惑、愤怒和爱意混合着他与生俱来的强烈自尊心沸腾了起来，“我也不在乎。反正你什么都不是——无论你有多厉害在我眼里依旧什么都不是！”  
报复马上就来了。中衣被揉成一团布料草草扔掉，那人掌住他的大腿根部推起来掰开，前端抵住那个入口，猛烈地挺身而入，一下子撞出几声破碎的呻吟。  
“拜托，前辈，告诉我。”这应该算是个下马威。迪达拉艰难地扭动着手脚想脱开勒得剧痛的木藤，却一直是徒劳：“我要杀了你！”到处都是血腥味，到处都很痛，长这么大迪达拉还从未如此任人宰割过，被捆绑住的愤怒甚至大过这场强硬的性爱带来的羞耻，可很快，愤怒也消耗殆尽，激烈的抽插差点把他干到失语，满肚子恶毒的污言秽语没有用武之地，只能用力地咬这人肩膀上的硬肉，直到感觉到有热腾腾的液体滴落在自己胸口上。  
月亮也彻底被乌云遮住了，漆黑一片，他没办法去分辨那是泪还是血，如果是血，那就让他继续流着直到血竭而亡好了，那如果是泪呢？

“前辈。”  
“别这么叫我！嗯。”  
“迪达拉前辈。”  
……  
“迪达拉。”低沉的声音依旧像河流。嘴唇落在眼角，带走了挂在那里的一个什么东西，“你哭了。”  
木藤松开了，身上的人的手撑在他脖子旁边，还有零星的一两颗热热的液体滴下来，一个落在眉骨上，一个打在脸颊上，迪达拉挪动着被勒得发烫的手腕去摸，却又重新被抓住，喘着粗气的吻降落下来，复杂而汹涌，直到把他吻得四肢都软绵绵地松懈了下来，像是得到了默许似的，两人又重新抱在一起。  
“告诉我，前辈。”他锲而不舍。  
“只有你。”  
“从头到尾……只有你。”说完之后迪达拉立马又咬紧了嘴唇，生怕漏出了一丁点丢人的呻吟。身上的人的节奏突然乱了，扎人的脑袋彻底埋进他的颈窝，最后胡乱顶撞了三四下，深深地钉在了里面，高潮像洪水一样淹没了他的头顶，在鲜血的浸润里，迪达拉第一次明白了爱意给自己带来的类似于悬崖一般的绝望——  
他永远也别想摆脱这个人了。  
宇智波带土。

（六）

夕阳下，一个小女孩站在一个小池塘前，正在往水里打水漂。她穿着黑色七分袖上衣，系着浅粉色的裙子，短头发，背影弱小又温柔。可能她的石头选的不太好，或者技术还不纯熟，一直没能成功，细弱的胳膊奋力一挥，松松的衣袖都跟着颤抖，小石子在空中颇有诚意地画出一道平稳的弧线，却总是直直地砸进水中，只能溅起几圈涟漪。  
女孩并不气馁，执着地再次弯下腰捡起一颗石头，在手指之间捏着，像是在和它说悄悄话让它多多配合，然后再次精卫填海似的将它扔进池塘里。  
晚霞漫天，是小时候每天结束训练之后都能在回家的路上看到的那种，像番茄罗宋汤一样温暖美味，让人充满期待，期待新明天，期待快快长大，期待成为火影的那一天，期待和琳——  
小女孩回过头来了，大大的深褐色眼睛，脸颊上有两个可爱的紫色花纹，一看见那个正在不远处呆呆望着她的人，就笑了起来。“带土！”  
已经很久很久，没有人叫过他带土了。  
“站在那儿干什么？快来教教我。”女孩冲他伸出手。她的小手捏起来像小熊软糖。  
带土蹲下来，在石子堆里挑了一颗扁扁的石头：“喏，要这样的。”他把石头举起来，但不敢看女孩，怕看了梦就醒了。  
“我刚才选的也是这样的嘛。”女孩嘟囔了一句，捡了一颗差不多的起来。  
“石头投进去的时候，角度要小一点。”他耐心地教道。  
“大概是多少呢？”女孩困惑地仰头望着他。  
“这么多。”带土竖起食指和中指，张开一个大概20度的角，但看上去就像在比“耶”，小女孩歪着头打量了一下，心领神会，冲着水面凝视了一会儿，果断地往前一挥，石头轻巧地蹭过水面又跳起来，像个小兔子似的往前点了三下才没进水里。  
“哈！成功了！”小女孩举起双臂欢呼道，笑着也冲带土比了一个“耶”，“你真厉害，带土！”  
带土也笑了，苹果肌摩擦着坚硬的面具，呼出的热气氤氲在脸颊上，潮湿一片，他解下后脑勺的丝带，摘掉了它。“你要去参加祭祀吗？”小女孩看中了那只比她自己的脸大了好几圈的白色面具，将它接过来，举在自己面前摇晃着，通过最上面的那个孔观察着他。  
“其实差不多——我去要参加一场战争。”  
听到战争，小女孩稍稍低落下来：“你们会保护好木叶的对吗？”  
“我不保护任何东西。”也许是有了面具的掩护，他看向小孔后那对晶莹的大眼睛，“我要直接创造一个新的。”  
“那你还有什么话要对我说吗？”  
那双大眼睛明明白白地扑闪着。“我希望你没有受苦。”  
那记雷切贯穿了她的胸膛。  
“我希望你走得很快。”  
在他的眼里，那道强光好像已经持续了一万年。  
“不过我们会在新世界重逢的，琳。”  
琳笑着把面具还给他，摇摇头，两侧脸颊的头发也随之轻轻摆动。“我的这一生很早以前就结束了，记得吗？”  
带土没有回答，只把他手里的那颗扔向水面，石子直接飞入水中，连水花也没有。  
“不管那个啦，就祝我，来生比这一生更幸福吧！”她抱着面具笑起来，晚风拂过半山腰，吹皱了落进池塘里的大块晚霞，映得她脸颊也红彤彤的。“快看！”抬头时带土才发现，天空中一直盘旋着一只白色的大鸟，像是云彩捏成的一样，软绵绵的没有多少棱角，正乘着风在他们头顶转悠着，有时候直直地冲池塘斜着俯冲下来，可立马又灵活地擦着树梢升上去，天高海阔下，只有这一小片白色自由自在地翱翔着，“这是哪里来的？”带土模糊地回忆着，这个梦里不是只有他和琳两个人吗。  
“他一直都在这里呀。”琳仰着脸，冲那只鸟笑着招手。大鸟扑了几下翅膀，向右盘旋冲他们飞来。  
醒过来的时候带土的胳膊还环着身边的人，不过上面只盖着一层乱糟糟的金发，少年的头缩在离他的臂弯至少十公分远的地方——小鬼从来不愿意做任何和“依偎”有关的动作，更何况他手腕脚腕上的勒痕已经变成了深紫色，而自己身上也还有两道昨晚刚添上的新鲜刀伤。血迹污染的范围比带土想象中的小很多，黑色中衣功不可没，一部分都仓皇地蔓延在自己的腹部和背部，剩下的都染在了被单上，小鬼身上只有胸膛和大腿上有几道擦上去的痕迹，不算太糟。  
他一手按着胸口，略有些踉跄地爬起来去浴室里拧了条湿毛巾来，清理两人身上早就干透了的血迹、精液和其他乱七八糟的玩意，摸到小鬼的脸颊时，又无法自制地俯下身亲吻他，刚开始那两瓣唇还很安静，但很快呼吸就急促了起来，嘴唇嗫嚅着下意识迎合他，“阿飞。”小鬼含糊不清地叫他。“前辈。”他不自觉地就发起力来，就连捏着他下巴的手指都深深地按进了皮肉里去，估计待会又要留下几个通红的印记。  
“没法……呼吸了。”迪达拉含混地哼出几个音节，双手抵在带土的胸膛上把他推开。  
昨晚的问题并没有得到解决，两人身上拜对方所赐的伤都还疼着，迪达拉睡意朦胧地眨了眨眼，似乎是在考虑是要继续剑拔弩张开始新的一天，还是就此和解。带土静静地等着他，窗子没关，清晨的风有点冷，刚才应该把被子拉上的——不过很快他就改变了这个想法，可能正是因为这点凉意，迪达拉朝自己这边挪了挪，向热源凑的更近了些。  
他可以道歉。他完全可以继续用阿飞的语气跟迪达拉撒娇，他会吃这一套的，但是正如迪达拉自己说过的那样，他早就不是小孩子了。  
“只是气话。”胸膛还在隐隐作痛的伤口处传来一个闷闷的声音。  
“什么？”  
“昨天我说你什么都不是，只是气话。嗯。”  
“我知道，前辈。”带土弯下脖子以一个不太舒服的姿势亲吻那丛金发。  
“不，你不知道。”迪达拉很少这样平静地反驳别人，通常都是一边趾高气昂地说着一边就要扔起爆粘土了。“你骗了我，从一开始。如果我们只是搭档，那无所谓，可是……”他抿紧了嘴唇，还是没办法说出那几个字，几只黑色的指甲缠着发尾纠结着，深吸了一口气才继续：“你就这么突然揭露身份，然后心安理得地在我这里……得到你想要的又却不解释一句话，扮酷可不是这么扮的，阿飞。这些好像都是默认，可又好像只是我一厢情愿而已，你知道这是一种什么样的感觉么？嗯。”  
他一直闭着眼，似乎是把怒气都转移到了皱紧眉头这件事上去了：“我很早就想这么干了。”带土知道他说的是那两道刀伤。“不仅是因为小南姐——不懂得考虑别人感受的人，漠视一切感情的人，仗着别人的感情而无所顾忌的人就应该去死。”  
迪达拉悄悄抬起头，却正好对上他的目光，那只轮回眼不像眼睛，而像是一个用来填满空洞的物件。“偶尔我会拿这件事折磨自己——只是偶尔，我在想我对于你而言究竟算什么。”那双大眼睛在带土的神色里搜寻着蛛丝马迹，像是在寻找一件精美古董上的裂痕，“发泄欲望的工具吗？”  
“不。”带土哑着嗓子回答。  
“是也无所谓，你情我愿，每个人都有欲望，这没什么好遮掩的。”小艺术家坦然地挪了挪脑袋，把胳膊枕在脑后，在这件事上他比带土想象中的洒脱多了。“如果不是，那我倒是对你的答案很感兴趣。嗯。”  
轮到带土开口的时候，他才像被顶头浇了桶冰水一样清醒过来，这么久以来自己居然从未考虑过这个问题。他的确不止一次地告诫过自己，这个小鬼只是一个棋子，只是一个无足轻重的工具而已，所以不必认真，更不必在乎。迪达拉说的每句话几乎都直击要害，他随心所欲又漠视一切，不仅毫不留情地扫清所有异己，也在毫无顾忌地伤害着在乎自己的人。  
“目中无人是你们宇智波的家族传统吗？”良久，迪达拉没有听到回答，皱起了眉头，“混蛋。”这才是迪达拉。  
“你是个不折不扣的混蛋。宇智波带土。  
虽然对我而言，你很重要。嗯。”小鬼咬牙切齿地把头埋在床单里，突如其来的告白似乎让带土轻轻战栗了一下。“可是我们不可能再并肩作战，因为我再也没有办法相信你了。”  
“或许我还能争取一下吗？前辈。”带土知道，他就快失去梦里的那只白色大鸟了，尽管昨晚他才真正发现它的存在。“如果前辈想听我的故事，随时都可以。”  
这话让迪达拉重新抬头看了他一眼，那双眼睛有时候是蓝色，有时候又是绿色，黄昏的时候在晚霞里又是一种微妙的琥珀色，可能取决于光线或者心情。它们眨了眨，认真地凝视着带土。迪达拉十二岁就加入晓了，换句话说，十二岁就开始学习如何做一个大多数人眼里的“坏人”，他也会漠视很多东西——若为艺术故，一切皆可抛。经年的战斗和来去匆匆的队友教会了迪达拉一件事：坏人必须纯粹而极致，这是他们赢得他人尊重的唯一方式。你可以忠心到极致，可以残忍到极致，可以追求艺术到极致，可以复仇到极致，而和宇智波带土搞在一起绝对违背了这一点——正如蝎所说，感情的牵扯会让他变成一个瞻前顾后的软蛋，而迪达拉绝不容许这件事真的发生。  
其实他早就原谅了带土，也早已做出了决定。  
他不假思索地爬上来吻带土，后辈几乎是惊讶地低叫了一声，立刻回应过去就要把他压倒。可这次迪达拉没有再顺从地躺下，而是拢着他脖子上的伤口胁迫着把他安稳地按在枕头上，爬上他结实的身体，像只预备伸懒腰的猫一样高高弓着背，膝盖夹住他的腰。带土将一些掺杂在两张嘴之间捣乱的发丝拉开，集中拢到一侧，牢牢地把他的脖子锁在自己跟前，不甘示弱地迎合年轻人日渐纯熟的吻技，舌头缠斗在一起，他们时不时因为咬到了对方而较劲似的轻哼，像是一定要分出胜负才能罢休。迪达拉搂着他的头，手指插进了发丛里抚摸揉搓着，力度正好，除了水门老师，从来没有人对他做过这种动作。  
闪电。一种类似于闪电的神经末梢痛从带土的身体的各个角落钻进来，腹部，后背，咽喉，又痛又痒。在这个充满力度的吻里，他明明白白地感觉到自己正在被人珍惜，正在被爱，但也清楚地知道自己根本不配，他是如此的伤痕累累、劣迹斑斑，以至于身边从来都空无一人，任何人的靠近都会给他添麻烦，同时他也会给他人带来灾难，既然执意要去追求不被世人认可的目标，那就注定要一个人，一条路，走到黑。可老天好像和他开了个天大的玩笑，明明早就碾碎了他对世界的全部希望，却又在他离无限月读越来越近的时候，大发慈悲给了他一个迪达拉。  
迪达拉挣脱了他的桎梏，开始一路向下，柔软的发丝扫过他的脖子，胸膛，腰腹，他先是用手生疏地握住了带土的勃起。然后是嘴。“前辈。”感受到迪达拉的舌头的那个瞬间，带土的脑子突然被冲刷得一片空白，只剩下了遨游在梦中的白色巨鸟。完了。他想。完了。  
窗外的风越刮越大，时不时就会有一阵巨大的轰鸣声传遍那些钢铁丛林的缝隙，像是雨隐村在咳嗽，雨带着新鲜泠冽的空气斜斜地从窗子里刷进来，有零星的水雾打在胳膊和肩膀上，激起一小片鸡皮疙瘩。

药师兜察觉到了带土身上的伤势。  
“我实在想不到谁有本事能近你的身，还伤到了两处要害。”兜调侃道，其实他是再明白不过的。“我找你是有事情要问个清楚，关于秽土转生。”带土并不理会，此地无银三百两地抬了抬脖子，扯得伤口一阵撕裂的疼痛，衣物下，那几圈绷带还是迪达拉给他缠上的。  
“战场见。”迪达拉放下绷带，起身披上晓袍，带土发觉从前那个稚气十足的小鬼居然也长成了一个了不得的忍者，果敢张扬，敢爱敢恨，全身上下都写满了艺术与自由。“前辈不是说不会和我并肩作战了么？”他拿起桌上的面具。  
“我当然是和旦那一起了。嗯。”迪达拉骄傲地梗了梗脖子。带土考虑了一下，决定不和蝎争这杯醋，一手拎着面具的丝带，一手把迪达拉扯进怀里，拿出只有在梦里和琳讲话才会用到的耐心，跟他颇为郑重地交代：“C0炸弹从今以后就是晓的终极杀招了，没有我的允许，前辈可不能再随便使用了。嗯？”  
“我的艺术什么时候成你的了？！嗯。”迪达拉双肘撑在他的胸膛上，瞪大了眼睛把他推远了些。  
“前辈都是我的了，前辈的艺术自然也是我的了。嗯。”带土模仿着他的口癖慢条斯理地说，并且扬起了嘴角。  
“我什么时候是你的了，混蛋！”迪达拉突然发现自己给带土起了个新称呼。两人目光碰撞的同时，带土的心跳像是漏了一拍，他意外地发现自己低估了这份感情的力量。  
“去吧，趁雨还小。”他稍稍收起笑容，松开了手臂放迪达拉到了窗边，巨鸟已经在外等候，一句“保重”就在嘴边，最后还是换成了一个俏皮的：  
“嗯”。  
“再学我我就宰了你！”迪达拉跳上鸟背，金发在细雨中精力充沛地飘飞闪烁着。  
如果带土知道，这可能是他和迪达拉的最后一面的话，他一定不会吝啬区区一句“保重”的。  
兜分配的任务总会让迪达拉扫兴。不过在给忍者联军侦察部队扔炸弹的路上，他们遇上了勘九郎和佐井。“你们也是奇袭部队吧？两支奇袭部队像这样相遇倒是很罕见。”勘九郎个子不高，可洞察力却很不错，就算是在接二连三的惊天爆炸中也一早就察觉到了蝎的存在。阵前叫板耍嘴皮子向来是不好玩的，迪达拉口干舌燥地挑衅完，引得奥摩伊挥剑朝自己攻来，旦那操纵着两个忍者从旁夹击，可谁知奥摩伊醉翁之意不在酒，剑指空中挥臂斩断了查克拉线，旦那更是被勘九郎的查克拉线缠绕着扯向地面，和迪达拉摔在了一起。  
这只是一支临时组成的队伍，各方配合却紧密地出乎迪达拉的预料。那个手捧卷轴的小白脸佐井看到他哥哥信被掌控在了自己手里做成了人肉炸弹，气得厉害，鬼画符似的划拉出一堆有的没的——简直是对艺术的侮辱。  
“会几笔涂鸦算什么艺术？”迪达拉打断了旦那和他们那些关于“抛弃感情”、“自相残杀”的论调，“艺术就是爆炸，看我炸一个更厉害的给你看！”  
小白脸跪在地上，可怜的家伙一定是想起了自己与哥哥信之间的事，肩膀愤怒得发抖，他再次抽出卷轴中的毛笔，怒目圆瞪，拼尽全力地从牙缝中挤出了一句：  
“你试试！”

（七）  
那只粉色的棒棒糖掉在了草丛堆里。  
它已经化掉了一半，成了一个两头细中间粗的可笑的椭圆形，上面有对小小的牙印，应该是刚才被吐出来的时候咬到的。毕竟是夏天，糖很快就引来了蚂蚁，说起来这实在是一种很该死的生物，总是勤勤恳恳地排着队赴死，行动速度和繁殖速度都快得惊人，谁都能踩死它——可能它也不在乎，反正它还有无数没有思想、一心为了所谓的“集体”的兄弟姐妹可以前赴后继。一辈子只知道完成任务的、该死的生物。  
就像带土脚下的这个小毛孩一样。  
“重来一次。”他踩着那个小毛孩的腹部，把那把武士刀拧转了九十度才纠结地从他胸膛里拔出来，后者紧紧蜷起身体嚎叫起来。“听清我刚才的问题了吗？”零星的脏血和组织溅在了带土的脚上。  
奥摩伊蜷缩着身体，每呼吸一次都痛得像是有人拿刀在割他的气管，等到昏天黑地的疼痛暂时过去才有力气思考。“你——”他重新看清面前这个紫袍人，刚挤出一个字，就咳嗽了好几下，自然又要惹来胸口一阵飓风般的疼痛，附带几口血沫，“算老几？”  
“现在你只需要知道，你会一直生不如死，直到给出我的问题的答案为止。”带土拿刀照了照镜子，面具上也点缀着几颗血星。武士刀不错，小毛孩实在是太幼稚了点。  
“就算我——没机会亲自打败你，斑。”奥摩伊彻底仰躺在地上，这样至少还能呼吸几口，“但我是不会放过这种给你添堵的机会的——”话音刚落，武士刀就利落地穿透他的左肩并插进了泥土里，痛苦的嚎叫声刮擦着耳膜，消耗着带土仅有的一点耐心。不远处还有几个被扦插钉在原地的忍者，都还剩着一口气，他把那个领队的傀儡师拔过来，扔在鲜血横流的小孩面前。“是——勘九郎？”他踢了那人一脚，把他翻了个面，本来就花里胡哨的脸因为糊满了血而变得更可笑了。“你的队员应该还没满十八岁吧？可能你想帮帮他？”  
空气僵持着。带土一句废话都懒得说，直接发动神威开始吸收剥离小毛孩的身体，首先是胳膊，就像卡卡西曾经对迪达拉做的那样，不过他可以多加点艺术效果——艺术，不知不觉他也被小鬼带跑了。  
腥甜的粉色血雾幽幽地弥漫着，皮肉逐层扭曲消失，森白稚嫩的骨头一点点暴露在空气中，配合着少年撕心裂肺的叫声，的确不错，慢慢地他整条胳膊都只剩下了一副干净的骨架，剥离还在继续往上，肩胛骨的雏形已经初现了，心脏近在咫尺，“我可以把他做成一个活着的骷髅，勘九郎，这是不是比傀儡有意思一些？”  
“你想知道什么？”  
剥离并未停止，勘九郎眼睁睁看着那孩子的左侧肋骨整整齐齐地出现在视野中，心脏正被关在里面狂跳着，好像下一秒就要冲破牢笼跳出来。“迪达拉不在我们手里！”  
带土忘不掉的事情很多，但大多都已覆上了尘埃——都已经是陈年往事了，可刚才他赶到这里时看到的场景，成了目前为止一个最清晰的画面并牢牢刻进了脑子里。两只巨型黑蚁，一只关着，一只已经破开了，关着的那只里是蝎的一堆残骸——他的旦那又死了一次，又得伤心好久了吧？可破开的那个里面是空的，只有几片破碎的晓袍，布料僵硬着，他尽量忽略上面全是干透了的血。血，草地上也全是，甚至有一片小草被凝固的鲜血结成一整块而抬不起头，傀儡内壁上还有好几个不完整的血手印和擦痕，开口处参差不齐的木齿里挂着几根长发，金色的。  
带土仔细地把头发摘下来，捏在手心里。多半是脱身了，只是不知道生死。他安慰自己，小鬼那么聪明，有本事离开就一定有本事活下去。可兜的交待还在他耳边：“他看上去也许会很正常，可自爆过一次之后的身体是承受不住什么重伤的。”木遁穿透了那几个冲自己扑过来的蝼蚁，他花了很大力气才说服自己没有将所有人一招致命——死是最轻松的事，怎么能这么便宜这群人？  
“我要知道全过程。”带土垂下眼，神威暂停，奥摩伊鲜红的心肺在两排肋骨的掩护下还在尽职尽责地工作着，肺脏像个不断充气泄气的气球，配合着那颗小巧的心脏的跳动而变得饱满，干瘪，又饱满。艺术。他擅自决定，从今以后这就是属于宇智波带土的艺术。  
他知道了佐井是如何将蝎和迪达拉从黏土猫头鹰上击落，关入了黑蚁中，还用组合术把他们控制住，为了防止迪达拉自爆还用雷遁穿透了他的身体。  
带土把武士刀从他的肩膀里拔出来，已经没有多少血了，“是你的雷遁？年轻人？”刀在带土手中漂亮地转了个圈就一下子钉进了他仅剩的一只右手手背里，年轻人闷哼了一声。  
这是第一次，带土想留这些蝼蚁一命，让他们受尽折磨，让他们因为巨大的痛楚而深刻忏悔自己做了件多么愚蠢的事。感同身受还不够，他们一定要承受百倍千倍，直到后悔来到这个世界上为止。  
“他活不了了。”奥摩伊好像干笑了一声。活腻了的家伙。“我那一刀直接刺穿了他胸前的那只嘴，光流血就够他死好几次了。”  
“放心，我会杀了你。”带土想也没想就做了决定，他捏紧了掌心里的那几根发丝，甚至不屑于隐藏情绪，语气一不小心就狠辣了起来，那几块凝结着黑血的晓袍碎片仿佛还在眼前。“然后把你秽土转生，你会为我服务。去抓八尾吧，虽然我对你的实力没多少信心，可师徒对战向来都很有意思不是吗？”“你这个混……”奥摩伊气急败坏地挣扎起上半身，像一条快渴死了的鱼，带土挥手飞去一把苦无直接贯穿了那颗十分励志的小心脏，终止了那个还没说完的词。  
“混蛋”可不是人人都能叫的。带土拿上了那把刀。  
仇恨其实并不是什么很激烈的痛楚，而是一种类似于草药的滋味，苦，但无法致命，不仅如此它还会让你变得更强大，你左手无声地吞下一碗，右手割断一个仇人的喉咙，可苦味不会因此而消失，只有继续喝，继续复仇，直到变得对苦味和复仇都麻木不仁。  
带土原本以为自己早已失去了品尝苦味的能力。  
白绝最近实在是有点忙，他从地下缓缓地冒出头，看见带土紧紧地捏着右拳，上半身还有些难以察觉的颤抖，“怎么了？”他慢悠悠地问。  
“去找迪达拉。”  
“只是一个人肉炸弹……”  
“绝先生。”紫色缎带飘扬着，面具下的声音有点轻，可能是又受伤了？不过他以前受伤时都会格外冷淡，像只倔强的刺猬。“拜托了。”  
白绝煞有介事地叹了口气，逐渐消失在土壤里。  
异域空间里存放着迪达拉做的那只黏土塑像，他刚恢复身体又不能出门的那段时间里一直在捏它解闷。“归你了。”塑像完工的那天，带土趁他不注意时拿起来把玩，被他撞见了。“就当谢你救了我一次。嗯。”  
塑像的眉眼和刚开始带土见到的那个版本相比又调整了些，眼睛和鼻梁捏得更深邃锋利，穿的不是晓袍，而是一身小纹和服，全身上下都细细地刻着树叶印花——大概是青色。  
“真的吗前辈？”那时候他还是“阿飞”，总是那副怪诞的语气，他心知肚明这原本就是送给自己的东西，但还是惊喜地把塑像当个宝贝捧着，瞅着迪达拉。  
“嗯。”迪达拉走路还有些腿软，照例还是无视了他伸过来搀扶的手，自己一瘸一拐弱不禁风地坐下了。他新恢复的脸庞白嫩得不可思议，在阳光的映衬下几乎能透光，细密的白色小绒毛整整齐齐地铺在上面，看上去比面包上的糖霜还要诱人。他趁着迪达拉打呵欠的空档挪近了些，偷偷地搂住他的腰。  
“干什么！嗯！”迪达拉警觉地推着他，挣扎着往远处挪，甚至快要挤出双下巴，眼角还有点打呵欠留下的眼泪，亮晶晶的。  
“我也想给前辈回礼嘛。”  
迪达拉看着他，略带困惑。如果接下来是——他想的那件事的话，可阿飞的面具还严丝合缝地戴着......那片橙色越凑越近，直到近在咫尺。孔里的那只眼睛似乎带着一丝笑意，迪达拉犹豫着上手挪开了面具，绷带蒙住了阿飞的眼，看来只好他来主动了。硬着头皮凑上去亲了一下，也许是因为一直戴着面具的缘故，阿飞的脸庞总是温热湿润的，嘴唇也是，有一丝辨不出来的暗香。  
“太快了。我都没感觉呢前辈。”阿飞的下半张脸很好看，嘴角但凡上扬一点点，笑意就能很轻易地感染给其他人，可惜他不常笑。一回生二回熟，迪达拉再次凑过去，轻吮了一下他的下唇。“可以了……嗯。”他的脸已经烫得痒痒起来了。  
“不行。”阿飞撒着娇把他箍得更近了些，一手摘下面具——的确是微笑着的，“要不还是我来吧，前辈。”  
那天的雨一直到入夜都下得很温柔。  
带土找了迪达拉十七天。  
对于一个能任意穿梭空间的人来说，这时间花得的确太久了点。各处战场的热身活动就快结束，离他亲自下场的时机越来越近，兜不止一次地通过白绝催促他，可他每次都会说“再等等”，白绝对自己一直扮演传声筒的角色感到不满，不过这也让他加紧了寻找的进度——一个形单影只、十几二十岁还带着伤的黄毛小子，怎么说应该都不难找，只是战争形势越来越乱，意外随时有可能发生。带土无法停止婆婆妈妈地胡思乱想，千鸟贯穿琳的画面，逐渐和雷遁刺穿迪达拉的场景重叠了起来，同样的失去，他难道真的要经历两次吗。  
他到了迪达拉的家乡。荒凉的山脉绵延在土之国的国境线上，像一道天然的屏障，虽然能抵挡绝大多数外来的攻击，但也让国家陷入闭塞之中。刚降落时带土就明白了迪达拉为什么小小年纪就待不下去——古堡似的建筑物紧密俨然地挤在山脉脚下，放眼望去几乎看不到任何绿色，岩隐村忍者的打扮也是清一色的红头巾和土棕色马甲，严肃呆板，的确不是艺术家心仪的地界。这里是带土的最后一站——其实岩隐村地势偏远，而且几乎是迪达拉最不可能出现的地方，可他还是来了，抱着最后一丝希望，就好像只要他等候在岩隐忍者学校的后门口——那里有一棵苟延残喘的枯黄大树，迪达拉就会突然出现在身后，告诉他自己小时候最喜欢在那树上荡秋千。  
不，迪达拉绝对不是喜欢荡秋千的那种小孩。  
因为战事，村庄空了大半，带土悄无声息地快速飞过岩隐村的几处主要街道，好像能看到年幼的迪达拉撒着欢在人群里奔跑，柔软的长发低低地束在背后随着脚步蹦蹦跳跳着，身后还有几个被他的恶作剧炸得灰头土脸的大孩子在追，叫骂声被小迪达拉放肆的笑声所掩盖，熊孩子可能会迎头撞上大野木，只好收敛起来乖乖地听教训，大野木手背在身后皱着眉头念叨着“同村人要相互友爱”，“忍者的本事是用来伸张正义的”云云，小迪达拉会一边听着，一边冲旁边看热闹的人们做鬼脸。带土这么想着，跳上了高处的屋顶。  
十七天了。  
虽说移植柱间细胞之后可以不吃不喝，可这么长时间的殚精竭虑不眠不休还是让带土感到异常疲累，每分每秒都在和困倦作斗争，用眼过度的胀痛逐渐放射到整个头部，仍旧被他固执地当做移植轮回眼后的不适反应。  
他想睡觉，好像站在屋顶上往下俯瞰的时候都能直直地昏睡过去摔到地上，可真正找到一个藏身之处准备短暂地眯一会儿时又会变得无比清醒，脑子争分夺秒地梳理着之前找过的那些地方，期待着能回想起哪个被自己忽略的角落，然后发现那小子正巧就在那儿。  
正当带土又在走神的边缘的时候，传声筒白绝从脚下钻了出来。“秽土转生被解除了。”  
“是吗？”  
“鼬用伊邪那美打败了兜，控制他解除了秽土转生。”  
“斑呢？”  
“安然无恙，还在和五影胶着。”北方刮来漫天黄沙，随之到来的还有一阵砸得噼里啪啦的岩石雨，白绝叹了口气，“其实你很清楚，迪达拉活不了了，他能逃走也只是给自己争取了一个更有尊严的死法而已。”  
白色面具沉默着。  
“我不明白这个世界还有什么值得留恋的——等到实现无限月读，他，还有琳不就都能回来了吗？”白绝看着被岩石雨不断砸中却一动不动的带土。  
“不，他不一样。”带土脱口而出。  
“至少都是死人了，哪里不一样？”  
对啊，到底哪里不一样？  
他们终究还是离开了岩隐村。今天根本不是战斗的好时机，带土的查克拉只剩三成，精力也已经到了强弩之末，唯一支撑着自己奔赴战场的无非就是对这个世界的厌倦和恨意，和他经营多年的月之眼计划，毕竟箭在弦上不得不发。发动酸痛的写轮眼，零星的岩石雨随着自己一起被带到了八尾和九尾的面前。  
可生死未卜的迪达拉像一只铅球似的沉沉的坠在带土心里，战斗中他一直无法集中精力。十尾就快要复活，众人抓紧时间与他战作一团，眼花缭乱间，鸣人飞身一个螺旋丸朝他攻来，近在咫尺又突然消失——笨蛋，那不是消失，是被卡卡西用神威转移到了你的身后。反应过来的时候他已经被击中了。  
袖子破了一只，后背受了点伤，查克拉所剩无几，面具因为越来越剧烈的呼吸而变得闷热不堪，九尾之力聚成一只巨手从他头顶拍下来，他躲开后反手放出大量黑钉暂时封住八尾，削弱了一半火力，鸣人却不依不饶地凝结出尾兽玉扔向了他。  
第无数次发动时空忍术，他回到了异域空间——再这样下去可不是办法，卡卡西已经识破了时空忍术的破绽，只能想办法速战速决。可背后一凉，鸣人赫然已在异域空间里等候他多时，蓝色的螺旋丸呼啸着冲带土的面门而来，眼前一片光亮，然后是强烈的炸裂感，啪地一声，面具清脆地碎裂一地，他被直接打回了现实空间。  
胸前揣着的那只黏土塑像也替他挡下了一丝冲击，拿出来的时候带土才发现它的左胸碎了一大块，左胳膊也掉了。胸膛的那个缺口十分醒目，可仔细一看，小纹和服参差不齐的缺口下，心脏的位置有一列已经残缺得快分辨不出来的小字。  
“デ  
イ  
ダ  
ラ ”  
“Dei-da-ra。”——原来艺术家把署名留在了他的心上。  
终于摘下了面具。宇智波带土抬起了头。宇智波带土满意地欣赏着卡卡西惊诧的表情——谁知道这里面有几分真情又有几分假意。宇智波带土冷冷地听完卡卡西的询问，为什么会变成现在的样子？问得好。  
“因为琳。”  
“琳不应该成为你破坏忍界和平的借口。”面罩上方，卡卡西狭长的眉眼皱了起来，有几分意外，可更多的是不能理解。  
“谁都有权力说这句话，除了你。”带土踩碎了散落在地上的一块面具碎片。“杀人凶手。”毕竟是童年好友，他比谁都清楚该如何伤害卡卡西。  
鸣人上前扶住了有些许失神的卡卡西的肩膀，十分碍眼。“怎么？杀人凶手，只要每年去墓碑前送一捧花你的良心就安定了吗？”  
“人的精神支柱应该是自己，而不应该是其他任何人。”卡卡西定下来，暗暗准备好了苦无。“琳死了，我很难过，我会永远怀念她，但我不会像你一样因此失去自我。”  
积攒了多年的怨恨，被一句简简单单的“失去自我”而轻描淡写地推翻，带土满腔的怨痛如溃堤一般爆发出来，他扔出两只巨型螺旋手里剑朝卡卡西攻去。“失去自我的是你们！”他反驳，“琳的死的确让我对世界失去了信心，可我顶着斑的名字走遍了世界，所见所闻只是让我更加确信了这一点！”  
你来我往之间，他看准时机掷出螺旋手里剑正中卡卡西的膝盖，又冲过去一个十字切再次把他击飞在地——刚才那一闪念没有直接割断他的脖子实在是可惜。居高临下地对视着卡卡西眼眶中自己的那只眼，带土咬牙切齿地说：“就算拥有这写轮眼，也还是什么都看不见，什么都找不到！这个世界就是如此！而你们，这群抱团取暖的、愚蠢的蝼蚁……”  
鸣人从后方赶来挡住了带土最后的狠心一击，凯也过来支援，一时间三人齐心，将已经暴怒的带土逼退，互相搀扶着。“你一个人，当然什么也找不到了！”鸣人那个白痴据理力争，“大家都在一起，可以互相倾诉，互相治愈，才能尽快从阴霾里走出来啊。”  
倾诉？治愈？带土讽刺地笑了起来，他曾经也可以拥有一个能倾诉和治愈的人，可结果呢？除了黏土塑像心口的那一行小字，什么都没有剩下。  
带土聚集起体内残存的最后一丝查克拉打算硬抗到十尾复活。既然找不到你。他心中默念。那就让我们在没有黑暗的世界再重逢吧。前辈。  
九尾悄悄将自己的力量传输给了卡卡西，示意鸣人将他甩向带土。矫健身影朝带土飞来，千钧一发之际他就欲发动神威将其吸收，一声突兀的爆炸却轰然响起，两人被爆炸弹开，相继倒地。  
硝烟散开，黏土猫头鹰游刃有余地扑腾着翅膀降落在地面上，好奇地转动脑袋打量了一下一片狼藉的战场，就嘭地一声化为云雾。洁白的雾中有人正向带土走来，他摘下了帷帽随手丢开，隐约露出一头金发，黑底红云的袍子有些破了但依旧十分拉风。越走越近，他双手插进腰两侧的堪忍袋里储备着什么，步伐轻快玩世不恭，一边走，一边还冲远处的鸣人还嘴，爽朗的嗓音让带土恍若隔世：  
“喂，傻小子，宇智波带土可不是一个人。嗯。”  
（全文完）


End file.
